Eternity
by sailordestiny3
Summary: Pietro has betrayed Magneto, and now punished by his father. but why did he betray him?


Authoress note: this is a new story, but I will update my other story as well. Note to the little kiddies who is reading this story. THIS CONTAINS A LOT OF ANGST AND ABUSE, SO DON'T YOU DARE READ THIS IF YOUR WAY TOO YOUNG!

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution so don't you dare go barking at me or else you will die a most painful death you have not yet imagined. Enjoy the story **

_Darkness, which all there is. He's bathed in it, been sleeping in it dreaming in it. _

_**Nightmares, how horrifying they can be yet sometimes lonely without them.**_

_**What a little boy has felt through his life came through his father. All high and mighty dictating father, who never had an ounce of love in his soul.**_

_**Like father like son they say, or do they?**_

****

**Pietro ran like he never could run before. How long had he been running? 3hours or was it four? He couldn't tell, all he knew he had to get away from him.**

**Brushing passed all the trees, scaring off animals, and anything practically alive, but that didn't matter. He was coming he could feel it.**

**Tired so tired it was getting harder to breath, but he had to run, maybe for a few more minutes.**

**He could hear something flying over him and panic swelled inside his chest. Was it him? Oh please god let it not be him.**

**His legs finally buckled with all the pressure and fatigue, and went flying a yard or so before landing in a dirty heap. Don't stop now! Get up get up!**

**So tired, but he knew his nightmare was coming so he crawled. To a safe place anywhere, but was there a safe place to hide from his pursuer?**

**He felt a sudden gust of wind, feeling that something was landing; with sudden dread he painfully looked behind his shoulder.**

**A large silver sphere landed at least 10 feet way from him.**

**Not him! Not him! Not him! Pietro felt like he was having a heart attack. No more energy, he managed to curl behind a bush praying the man didn't see him.**

**Lady luck wasn't on his side, as the sphere opened and a tall figure dressed in dark armor rose out and floated inches off the ground.**

" **Dear Pietro, did you really think you could run away from me?"**

**He knew he was there; it was humiliating to let the man see the boy like this.**

**The armored man floated forward to get a better view of Pietro. Rips everywhere in the boy's battle suit, cuts and bruises from the sharp branches were etched along his body including his face. But it seemed like there was a serious wound on his forehead. His face was flowing with blood and tears. Tears were from fear of his master.**

" **Punishment is in order, it's picking the right one that's always the hard part. Wouldn't you agree?"**

**Breathing was shallow, it was hard to breath. Dear god let it all be a horrible nightmare.**

**Hands. He felt gloved hands surround him, on instinct he would have struggled, but every muscle in his body was aching.**

"**Tired I see, well that's what you get for running away from your father."**

"_P-please, l-l-et me g-go" _**his voice was so weak it was difficult to hear him. The man had scooped up the boy; he was so light, it wasn't healthy.**

"**Not now, and not ever, your mine, and you should have known that a long time ago Pietro."**

**Darkness surrounded his vision; he could only hear a chuckle before he blacked out.**

**Magneto watched his son, bound to the metal chair. Still unconscious, his head was hanging down, you could see that his hair had lost its sleek appearance and now was hanging down. Several strands of hair had dried blood in it.**

**The mutant's lip curled, seeing Pietro's defeated appearance was an embarrassment to him. Just like Wanda was an embarrassment when she defied him. Her punishment was to be locked away forever.**

**But should Pietro be locked away as well? No, he had something else in mind.**

**Grabbing a small vial from a nearby counter, he uncorked it and placed it under Pietro's face.**

**Pietro shot up from the stench of the smelling salts. Gasping he could only see the horror of his father before him.**

"**A little strong but effective, I had to make it so that it would react to your high metabolism." **

**If Magneto was trying to make small talk, it wasn't working. Pietro just shut his eyes and turned his head. But Magneto's hand came forward, snatching his chin and forcing to meet his eyes.**

"**Never, look away from me Pietro, you wouldn't be in this if you hadn't betrayed me."**

" **F-father please, I didn't betray…" his voice trailed off, Magneto's hand had slid down to his throat.**

"**Never lie to me, I know for a fact you had been consulting with Xavier, for the past 3 months, or am I just delusional?"**

**Pietro didn't say anything; the silence answered his father's question. The pressure around his throat began to appear.**

"**I don't like betrayers Pietro, nor do I like my own flesh and blood betraying me, and you will pay for it."**

**Pietro eyes were filled his fear, but Magneto's hand withdrew. Staring at his son in disgust, he walked towards the table.**

**All of a sudden the restrains disappeared, and he fell to the floor. Still weak from running it was still hard to stand on his legs.**

" **This will be more than effective.." Pietro looked up, his father stood towering over him like a king. His hand was out and two pieces of metal floated over his open palm.**

**One of the pieces shot out and wrapped around Pietro's right arm, He stared at it apprehension, then the second piece went to his left arm.**

**With an almighty lurch the two bands forced Pietro's arms behind his back, and merged together. He bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming.**

**Then he was forced upward by the magnetic pull and now floated several inches from the ground, and the pain was intense. **

"**Look at me!" Pietro with a shudder forced his gaze to meet his father. He was smirking, and his eyes were glowing.**

_**Crack!**_

**Pietro screamed as he felt something connect painfully to his back.**

"**Who do you listen to Pietro?"**

**No answer. Magneto hand raised up and what appeared to be a small metal sphere. The object that hit him. **

**In a flash it remolded into a dagger. He seized it and swiped across Pietro's chest. A piercing cry came out of his throat, as a large cut appeared, spilling out a long trail of blood.**

"**Answer me Pietro or I won't stop, who do you listen too?"**

"Y-you, sir, jj-ust you"

"**Who do you obey?"**

"You, sir"

**"Who is your master?"**

"You, sir"

"**Good boy!" the dagger started making cuts across his legs, Pietro cries could not stop the pain he was feeling. Drops of blood started dripping down to the floor."**

"**It must hurt, you know now how betrayals pain can be."**

**Pietro screams died away, as the dagger was replaced with Magneto's hand. It trailed around the boys arm, and he shuddered. With a chuckle it made it's way up to his face and rested on his cheek.**

**Staring intently to his son's eyes he could detect something. Was that… was that love? **

**Love! It was strange, his son loved him. But why did he keep his secret about Xavier?**

**Pietro's arm's came free and fell into his fathers own arms. He silently walked out of the room towards the medical chambers. Pietro had once again lost conscience, it was the lack of blood. **

_**I will find out why you betrayed me. Why all the secrets.**_

****

**Authoress note: I hope this is a good start I'm trying to thing of a good way to top this. But please review my ASAP. **


End file.
